Harry Potter's Diary
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Harry's diary throughout the books... need I say more?
1. Entry 1

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

Entry 1: 

Dear Diary, 

Another birthday, another day.  My ninth birthday.  

This year, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave me a ball of lint and this diary of Dudley's.  He never even used it, the fat pig, and he left it out in the rain… But I'm still happy, diary.  Even though your pages are yellowed and I had to sneak this pen from Uncle Vernon's desk, you're the best present I've ever had.

I don't have any friends, because of how Dudley is at school, so maybe, just maybe, you can be my friend.

Even if you don't talk back, I can talk to you, and I know that you'll always be here.  Not a true friend, but the closest to one I can get right now…

Well, time for bed.  Bye for now, friend.


	2. Entry 2

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

Entry 2:

Dear Diary,

            I don't know why the Dursley's even bother to send me to the barbershop.  They don't spend money one me unless they have to, and yet they still spend it on getting my hair cut.  No matter how hard I try combing, it always looks messy.  Not even wetting it down will work.  Well, even though it looks messy, at least it's not tangled.  I take good enough care of it for that.

            Today, though, Aunt Petunia got even madder than usual with me, when I walked into the kitchen with my hair looking the same as usual even though I just got it cut today.  She made me sit down in a chair at the table right then and there, pulled a pair of kitchen shears from the drawer, and started cutting away carelessly at my hair! When she was done with me, saying "There", I went and looked at myself in the mirror.

            Seeing my reflection, I ran straight here to my cupboard.  I look horrible, diary! I'm almost bald now . . . all I have left is a bit of bangs, which she left to "hide my horrible scar", as she put it.  Why does she have to be so horrid to me? What did I ever do to her?

            I can't go to school tomorrow, I just can't.  Everyone already laughs at me for my stupid baggy clothes and taped glasses, just imagine how they'll react to my hair! Oh, what am I to do, Diary?

            I've got to go to bed now, Diary, although I honestly don't know why I bother . . . I know I won't be able to sleep, anyway.  With my luck, I'll probably have nightmares of tomorrow, then wake up, go to school, and then I'll have to live the nightmare! Hopefully, I'll think of some solution by morning.  Maybe I can find a hat, or something . . . 


	3. Entry 3

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

Entry: Three

Diary, 

You won't believe this! I didn't have to go to school looking like that today! Somehow, by some magic (I'm lucky that Uncle Vernon doesn't read this, or else I'd get in trouble for using that word) or miracle or something, my hair was all grown back this morning! However, both Aunt Vernon and Uncle Petunia were mad, because they think that I somehow made it grow back! It is completely unfair of them to think that, though, because how could I?! I would have to have powers or something to do that, and we all know that I don't.  I'm not that lucky.  I do wonder how it happened, but whatever the reason, I'm glad it did! Anyway, they grounded me to my cupboard for a week over it.  Oh, well.  Maybe I can count cracks in the wall or something.

And oh, by the way, Dudley was mad, too, but for a far different reason: He was looking forward to being able to make fun of me for yet another reason at school.  Hahaha, at least he was cheated out of his fun, huh, Diary?

Well, time for bed now.  Good night. 


	4. Entry 4

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

Entry: Four

Hi Diary,

            It's been a bit since I've written in you, but you don't mind, do you, Diary? 

            Something awfully strange happened today.  Maybe I'd better start from the beginning.

            You wouldn't know it, since you're here in my cupboard all of the time, but it's winter now.  Outside, it's beautiful, everything covered in snow, but it's also cold.

            Most of the clothes I have from Dudley are his summer clothes, since his sweaters usually get snagged on stuff and unravel before they get given to me.  While all of the other kids at school were dressing warmly, I was wearing threadbare short-sleeved shirts, with not even a jacket.

            Now, as was obvious would happen, I ended up getting a cold.  A bad one.  And the Dursleys, being like they are, still sent me to school.  My teacher ended up noticing, because I couldn't help coughing.  I must have looked positively miserable.  She must have noticed also that I was wearing clothes unsuited for this weather, because of what she ended up doing.

            Apparently, my teacher called Aunt Petunia today and inquired as to why I never wore warm clothes, as it was not good for my health.  So what Aunt Petunia did is found an old sweater of Dudley's, one which was still intact.  Probably because the fat lump refused to wear it.  This sweater, it was hideous, Diary! It was brown, with lots of orange puffballs attached to it! No way did I want to wear that sweater, but she tried to force me into it, but she couldn't.  The harder she tried to pull it over my head, the smaller it seemed to get, until it was so small that maybe, just maybe, it might have fit a hand puppet.  

            Luckily, because of that, I don't have to wear it.  And what was also lucky, Diary, was that she actually decided not to blame me for it.  Instead, Aunt Petunia decided that it must have shrunk in the wash and she hadn't realized it.

            That truly is strange, isn't it?

            I wonder what really happened?

            Well, I must get to sleep now.  Goodnight, Diary.


	5. Entry 5

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

Entry: Five

Diary,

            Right now, I'm in my closet.  Again.  I don't know how long I'll be in here this time…

Why, oh why does weird stuff happen to me so much? You remember how I told you about that sweater a few weeks ago? Well, if that was weird, then this next thing I'm going to tell you about it just plain bizarre.

As you know, Diary, Dudley's gang loves to chase me.  After all, it's the main exercise they all get.  Usually, I'm able to get away.  As usual, they were chasing me.  Somehow, though, this time they managed to get me blocked in, and, the next thing I knew, I had nowhere to go.

I tell you, Diary, I was panicking.  The few times that those goons HAVE been able to catch me were very painful encounters which I did not want to relive.  No need to worry, though.  This time, something weird happened.  Again.  I don't know if I have some guardian angel or something, but one moment I was jumping behind those big trash cans outside the kitchen doors, about to hide, Dudley's gang approaching.  I was expecting to be found, Diary, I was expecting bruises, and in the next moment I was somewhere else.  Guess where?  I don't know HOW, but I was sitting on the chimney on the roof of the school kitchens.  

I couldn't find my way down, and ended up having to yell for help eventually.  I tell you, when the janitor found me up there, he was so bloody angry.  He took me right to the headmistress, muttering something about 'dratted kids climbing buildings', and I was in so much trouble.  Straightaway, she wrote a very angry letter to the Dursleys saying I'd been climbing school buildings.

Today, when they GOT the letter, they were furious.  I didn't even get a chance to explain before Uncle Vernon shoved me into the closet, but still, I tried to yell at him through the closet door that it wasn't my fault and such, but no, he wouldn't listen.

I tell you, Diary, I wish I could just have a normal life.  I don't wish to be spoiled, or anything… I just wish that I had a family that loved me, and friends, too.  IS that so much to ask, Diary?


	6. Entry 6

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

Entry: 6

Hi again, Diary

            I'm grounded to my closet again, and I don't even know how long it'll be for this time… but I don't care.  It was worth it.  Today was the best day of my life!

            My day started out great.  At the very beginning that is.  Because I was dreaming.  It was that one dream, Diary, the one I've told you about before.  I can't ever remember much of it, but I do remember that there was a flying motorcycle in it.  That dream always wakes me up with such a nice feeling, you know? Too bad the feeling isn't allowed to last…

As you know, Diary, today was Dudley's birthday.  Aunt Petunia woke me with her usual rapping, I had to cook breakfast, as usual, and they actually let me _have_ some of the bacon and eggs today, showing that they were in a particularly good mood.  Usually, I'm allowed only dry toast and water.  Of course, Uncle Vernon yelled out his usual morning greeting of "comb your hair!" as soon as I walked into the room, but I'm used to it.

Dudley got thirty-seven presents, Diary, THIRTY-SEVEN! And he STILL wasn't happy, the fat pig.  So they had to get him another one later.  Can't have their 'ickle Duddykins' unhappy, after all.

As you know, every year, on Dudley's birthday, they take him and at least one of his friends out to do fun stuff all day.  And I get sent to Mrs. Figg's.  Now, I'm not trying to be mean… Mrs. Figg is nice and all, thought a bit mad, but I hate it at her house.  It smells like cabbage and the whole time I'm there she always makes me look at page after page of photographs of all the cats she's ever had, and trust me, Diary, she's had a LOT.  However, poor old Mrs. Figg called to say she couldn't watch me this time.  Seems she broke her leg, the poor lady.

The Dursleys panicked.  They tried to think of what else to do with me, but there was no one they could think of to take me.  And they wouldn't leave me at the house, like I suggested, because they thought I'd ruin the house.  So it was decided that they had to take me, and they couldn't even leave me in the car, hehe.

Dudley started to throw one of his fake little tantrums about it, and might have gotten his way, but his friend, Piers, showed up just then and he stopped the tantrum right away.  I swear, that guy, Piers, he looks like a rat.

Before we got into the car, Uncle Vernon took me aside to warn me not to do anything weird, or else he'd put me in here for a long time.  Big surprise.  I told him I wouldn't do anything, but he didn't believe me.  No one ever does, Diary, it's not fair.  You've heard about all my weird experiences before… they didn't believe me any of those times, either.

I was expecting everything to go right this time, though.  I'm almost never anywhere that's not school, here, or Mrs. Figg's house.  The times I've been elsewhere I can count on one hand, and that's pitiful, Diary.

On the way the zoo, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia.  You know how much he loves to do that…it doesn't even matter what it's about: Me, the council, me, the bank, me, people at work, me, modern music, me, how kids act nowadays (not counting his son or his son's friends, of course), and me are just a few of his favorite topics.  This morning, though, it was motorcycles.

When a motorcycle passed us, and he was griping, it did something stupid.  Remembering me dream, I told him about the flying motorcycle in it.  I swear, when he slammed on the brake, nearly crashing, I would have flown through the windshield if I hadn't been belted in.  Everyone probably would have liked it better if that HAD happened, in fact.  He'd turned around, face looking like a great big beet with a mustache, just to yell at me: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Of course Dudley and Piers found it funny.  Idiots.

I told him that I knew that, but I wished I hadn't said anything in the first place.  I know by now better than to ask questions, and I know that the only thing they hate worse than that is me even thinking about something acting in a way uncharacteristic to it.  It's like they think it'll give me dangerous ideas or something, I swear.  Still, I REALLY should have known better.  I'm not dumb, after all.

The day was perfect.  Bright and sunny, but not too hot.  Perfect.  The Dursleys stopped at an ice-cream vendor for some ice cream, and they actually got me something because the lady asked me what I wanted before they could get me away.  The cheapest thing she sold is what they got me, a lemon ice pop.  It was good, too.  I ate it while we were looking at a gorilla that looked quite remarkably, hehe, like Dudley, minus the blond hair.  In my opinion, the gorilla looked better.  And friendlier.

At lunchtime, we ate at the zoo restaurant.  Dudley ordered a knickerbockers glory, and the fat tub through a fit because it didn't have enough ice cream on top, like he needs more sweets.  I was happy, though, because when Uncle Vernon bought Dudley another, Uncle Vernon let me finish the first.  "No use letting good money go to waste", he'd said gruffly.

I knew it was too good to last.

After lunch, we went to the reptile house.  Going into there from the outside, it seemed almost chilly, with how dark it was, except for the lit windows along the walls.  There were a bunch of lizards and snakes slithering around in the windows, but Dudley didn't even glance at them.  He found, right away, the biggest snake.  It was an enormous boa constrictor.

All the poor snake wanted to do was sleep, but Dudley pressed up against the glass to stare at it.  He started whining at Uncle Vernon to make it move, and Uncle Vernon wrapped on the glass, but the snake just ignored them.  Smart snake.

When Dudley gave up on the snake and moved away, I stayed there, still watching it.  I felt sorry for that snake, Diary.  Imaging: no company except idiots drumming their fingers on the glass, trying to disturb you all day long.  That's worse than how even I have it; at least I get to visit the rest of the house, and school, and sometimes Mrs. Figg's, as unpleasant and boring as it is.

Then something a little bit weird happened.  The snake opened its eyes, rose its head to be level with mine, and then… It Winked At Me.

I'm not joking, Diary, that snake winked at me.  It looked at the Dursleys, then rolled its eyes, giving me a look that told me it got this all the time.

Intrigued, I told him that I knew what it meant, that it had to be annoying.  When it nodded, I asked it where it came from, and it pointed to its sign, which said it was from Burma.  When I asked him if it was nice there, though, it pointed at the sign with it tail again to show me that it said it had been bred in captivity.

We might have 'talked' a bit longer, but right then Piers yelled out behind me for every to come look what the snake was doing, and Dudley came right over and punched me to get me out of the way.

What happened next was REALLY weird, so fast no one saw how it happened.  One moment, Dudley and Piers were pressed up against the glass, staring at the snake, and in the next moment they leapt back, screaming.

The glass front of the snake's tank was gone, and it was coming out of its tank.  Everyone was screaming, and running to escape the reptile house.  When it went past me, I swear, Diary, I actually _heard_ that snake speak to me.  It said: "Thanksss, amigo." Before it left.

Piers and Dudley were panicked, and acted like the snake had been attacking them, when all it had really done was snap playfully at their heels as it passed.  Still, once Piers had calmed down, he had to say it, he just HAD to say it: "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"

I swear, he signed my death wish there.  Uncle Vernon waited till Piers was gone, and when he looked at me he was so angry he could barely get the words out to send me here.  I swear, I've never seen him that angry before.

And so, here I am.  I don't know how long I'll have to stay in here… if what Uncle Vernon said was true, then I'll be in here until Christmas.

Oh, well, it was still the best day I've ever had.

I just hope that someday I have an even better one.  It'll probably be the day I turn eighteen and move out.

Well, goodnight, Diary.  Sleep time.


	7. Entry 7

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

Entry: 7

Diary,

I guess I should consider myself lucky. Uncle Vernon kept me in my cupboard a long time, but it wasn't until Christmas. By the time he let me out, summer vacation had started, but that's okay. Dudley's already ruined most of his birthday presents, the idiot.

I'm glad school's over, but I have to spend most of my time outside wandering around to avoid Dudley's gang. When I'm wandering, I've been spending most of my time thinking about the end of the holidays and actually looking forward to them. I finally have a chance to make some friends, I think.

In September, Diary, I'll be going off to secondary school. The reason it's so different from elementary, the reason I might make some friends, is because Dudley and his friends won't be going there! Instead, they're going to some private school. Uncle Vernon's old one, Smeltings. I instead get to go to the public secondary school, Stonewall High, and I'm happy about it. Dudley thinks it's hilarious, though, and keeps trying to scare me with horror stories about how horrible it is there. I'm not worried, though; he's a big liar.

Today, I was watched by Mrs. Figg, who doesn't seem too happy with her cats nowadays (it was one of them that caused her to trip and break her leg), while Aunt Petunia took her little piggy to go by his uniform for school.

Tonight, Dudley showed off his new uniform for everyone. Uncle Vernon was really proud, Aunt Petunia was in tears, and I… well, I'm pretty sure I cracked a rib trying not to laugh. Diary, if possible Dudley looked even more like a pig than usual in his new uniform. It has orange knickerbockers! Orange!

Oh, Diary, I can't wait till I go to my new school… a new start! Just imagine!

And now, as usual, Diary, I must say bye for now.

Bye!


	8. Entry 8

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

Entry: 8

Diary,

A few things happened today, Diary. And they were very not-everyday things, too!

First of all, I've been knocked off my high pedestal about going to a new school… first thing this morning, I got to see my school uniform. Instead of going out and buying me new gray clothes that actually fit me for school, Aunt Petunia is simply dyeing some of Dudley's things which are, as usual, much too large for me, gray! The smell as she was doing so was really rank, too, Diary.

Ugh, just think of it… I'll be going to my school looking like I skinned an elephant who died of old age and just slapped the skin on! I'm never going to make any friends, now, I think… not if I have to go to school looking like a loser like that!

I just wish… I wish I'd get a break, you know?!

The second thing, which was pretty unusual, happened at breakfast. The mail came. What's that you say, Diary? That's not so unusual? Well, it was today. When the mail came, Uncle Vernon asked Dudley to get it. The pig (surprise surprise) told Uncle Vernon to make me do it and, when I didn't want to, the porker had the nerve to try and poke me with that stupid Smelting stick of his. When I went to get the mail, here's what was there… a postcard from Uncle Vernon's monster- I mean sister… a bill… and…

There was a letter for me! Yep, you heard right, Diary, it was a letter for _me_! I still wonder now who it could have been from… as you know, I have no friends other than you, and no relatives other than the ones who hate me. Whoever wrote even knew that I lived in this cupboard, 'cause it was right on the envelope!

What? Why don't I know who it's from? Well, that's the bad part. After I gave Uncle Vernon his mail, I did something really _really_ stupid. Instead of doing what would have been the smart thing and hiding the letter until I was back in the cupboard, I tried to open it at the table. Of course, just my luck, Dudley pointed it out and, before I knew it, it was in Uncle Vernon's hand.

I dunno what was in that letter, Diary, but it really freaked Uncle Vernon out. First his face went scarlet, as it does so often when he's mad (I see that color on his face a lot), then it turned green, like he was going to be sick, and then it turned white, like he was really really ill.

I wasn't the only one curious about the letter. Dudley tried to see it as Uncle Vernon showed Aunt Petunia, but they wouldn't let even him see it. And then it freaked Aunt Petunia out! First she looked like she was going to faint, then it was like she couldn't breathe, she was so freaked.

I demanded to read the letter, which is only quite fair since it was _mine_, of course, but they just wouldn't let me. They wouldn't let Dudley, either, when he demanded to see it. They basically kicked both of us from the room so they could discuss the letter's contents.

Hog-face and I both listened in at the door, but honestly, Diary, I couldn't make that much sense of what they were saying. It seemed they were talking about some people, some people that I think may have something to do with me… Uncle Vernon mentioned something about stamping out some sort of dangerous nonsense in me…

The third unusual thing didn't happen 'till evening, when Uncle Vernon had returned home from work. He actually visited me in my cupboard, which, as you know, Diary, he's never ever done before. Imagine me when I found out that he had burned my letter! The only letter I've ever received! He actually had the nerve to lie to me and say that it had been accidentally sent to me… I can't believe he thought I'd be stupid enough to believe that!

The reason he came into my cupboard in the first place was to tell me about the fourth unusual thing… I was getting moved into the fourth bedroom, the one belonging to Dudley's stuff. So that's why I'm writing to you from here instead of under the cupboard, you see.

Believe it or not, though, Diary, I'm miserable in this blasted room right now. I'd give this room up in a blink of an eye if I could just be down in my cupboard with my letter in my hands.

Well, I guess I should look on the bright side… at least I've got room to move now, right? And also, hehe… Dudley's royally ticked that I've got his extra room; he hates it…

Time for bed, Diary… Maybe someday I'll find out where that letter was from, or who it was from.

Bye for now.


	9. Entry 9

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

Entry: 9

Hey Diary,

Guess what? You'll never guess… I received another letter today!

Let me explain.

Today, the breakfast table was really quiet… Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were both obviously still thinking about _my_ letter, and whatever it'd said, and their big piggy was in shock… If I wasn't so miserable Diary, I would be enjoying his situation. He screamed, purposely made himself throw up (right on Aunt Petunia's nice drapes), hit Uncle Vernon repeatedly with his Smelting stick, kicked Aunt Petunia, and threw his tortoise through the greenhouse roof (poor thing… I hope it's okay). Sure, he didn't get punished, Diary, but nor did he get his room back… it was actually kinda funny to see him not get what he wanted for once.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon actually surprised me by making Dudley go get it… he seemed to have been trying to be nice to me today. When he got it, he sarted shouting. From what I heard, I had another letter exactly like the other, but now whoever sent it knew that I'd been moved to this bedroom, because it again said it on the envelope!

It really freaked Uncle Vernon out. He had to wrestle with Dudley to get the letter from him, and I'll admit he had a hard time because I had attacked him from behind at the same time. I wanted my letter, Diary! I've got a large lump on my head and a bruise on my shoulder from Dudley's stupid Smelting stick now, but I don't have the letter… Uncle Vernon won and got my letter. He sent both of us to our rooms.

I've been thinking, Diary… whoever is sending these letters wants me to get one pretty badly, so they're sure to try again… I've got a plan. Tomorrow, I'll leave the house real early and wait for the postman at the corner. I'll collect the mail, hide my letter somewhere (maybe under Mrs. Figg's bushes?) and then come back for it later.

That'll work, right?

Well, it's off to bed, Diary… I've gotta get up bright and early, as you know.


	10. Entry 10

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

Entry: 10

Diary,

It didn't bloody work! When I went downstairs, I accidentally stepped on something in front of the door... it was Uncle Vernon! He must've guessed what I was going to do, 'cause he had camped out right in front of the door in wait for me. Once he was done yelling at me (I thought it'd never end) he sent me to make some tea. By the time I returned with the cup of tea for him, the mail had arrived and I could see no less than three identical letters in his lap, each and every on of them addressed to _me_.

I really think he enjoyed tearing them up in front of me. I mean, he waited 'til I returned to the room, right?

I want my bloody letter!

After that, Uncle Vernon stayed home from work and nailed up the mail slot, but I heard Aunt Petunia telling him that she didn't think it'd work. I don't know if she's right, but I sure hope it doesn't… I want my letter!


	11. Entry 11

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

**__**

Entry: 11

Diary,

I'm really starting to get annoyed. Someone really wants to get a hold of me, and they obviously know that their letters aren't going through… today, twelve arrived! Yep, you heard me right: twelve letters. They were pushed under the door, through the sides, and Dudley even found a few forced through the window of the small bathroom.

But can you guess how many I got to read? You guessed right. Zero. Zilch. My stupid bloody uncle, who stayed home from work again, burned every single of them. After that, he got his hammer and nails back out. Why, you ask? Well, he boarded up every single crack and the front and back doors… no one can even get out now! Gee, I hope the house doesn't catch on fire, otherwise we'll all be dead.

I think he might be losing it, Diary. He was humming a bit too merrily as he worked on the doors, and he keeps jumping at every little noise and movement. I'd find it funny if I weren't so angry about not getting my letter.

I'm too mad to write anymore tonight, Diary. Good night.


	12. Entry 12

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

**__**

Entry: 12:

Bugger, Diary!

Bugger, bugger, BLOODY bugger!

I almost got my hands on one of my letters today. After the eggs were delivered, Aunt Petunia had me start breakfast. First, I set the bacon to cook, and then I cracked some eggs into the pan. Well, at least I tried to…

You won't believe it, Diary. Inside each and every one of the eggs were rolled up letters. If only Aunt Petunia hadn't bloody been in the room when I cracked those first two. Before I could even grab one, she grabbed the two letters right out of the hot grease in the pan. I'm just glad she burned herself doing it… she should let me have my bloody letters! She shredded those two letters into the food processor, and then she cracked open the rest of the eggs to get the rest of the letters, which quickly followed suit.

Uncle Vernon made a bunch of calls, trying to find someone to yell at. Even Dudley's starting to wonder about this bloody rubbish. He wonders who would want to talk to me this bad, but no way is he wondering as much as I am.

I WANT MY LETTERS!

'Night, Diary.

**QS: Two new entries, hope you guys are happy. Listen, I don't usually put notes up here, but PLEASE could you all do me a favor? Please? I have this story under the Buffy called "Aleeri". To read it and/or understand, you don't even have to like Buffy. You just have to at least slightly like vampires. PLEASE Read/Review it? Please? I have not even one review for it. Please?**


	13. Entry 13

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

**__**

Entry: 13:

Hey, Diary.

You know, I don't think I've ever been so annoyed in my life. Can you guess where I am right now? No, you'll never guess…

I'm in the car. Yep, you heard me right; I'm in the bloody car.

Why? I'll tell you why…

Today, as you know, Diary, is Sunday. In other words, the day there is usually no post. And so, Uncle Vernon was happy this morning. Exhausted and a bit crazy-looking, but happy.

It wasn't to last, though.

Just as he was commenting happily on the fact that there would be no post today, he got hit in the back of his head with a letter. Uh huh, you heard me right. He was hit with one. Then, before we knew it, dozens of letters came flying out of the fireplace at us like bullets. I tried to get one, Diary, I really did… but I couldn't. You wouldn't be able to, either, if an insane uncle and shrieking aunt were yanking at anything you got your hands on.

Anyway, Uncle Vernon grabbed me and threw me into the hall. I really wish I was bigger; then I would have thrown _him_ out into the hall, and then I would have been left alone with all my letters, and would have been able to read them.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley quickly followed me out, and Uncle Vernon, too. Believe it or not, Uncle Vernon was quite literally pulling out pieces of his mustache. He told us all to get packed, and be back in five minutes so we could leave. I REALLY didn't want to leave. I WANTED MY LETTERS!

When we were packing, something happened that would have been funny if it weren't for the letter situation; the tub of lard, Dudley, got in trouble for trying to pack his TV, VCR, AND computer into his duffel bag. The idiot.

And now, here we are. We've been driving all day, and I'm not even sure Uncle Vernon knows where he's going… he just wants away from my letters, I think. Why in bleeding hell won't he let me read them? What could freak him out SO much? Now, I'm hungry, thirsty, I have to go to the bathroom, and I'm about to end this entry because the sun's setting.

Well, bye for now, diary… I'll see you later…


	14. Entry 14

**_The Diary of Harry Potter_**

Entry: 14:

Hi again, Diary.

I'm miserable. Completely miserable.

We finally stopped at a cruddy hotel last night. Of course, I had to share a room with the pig who walks on his hind legs. You know who I mean.

I couldn't sleep because of his snoring so loud. Alright, I'm lying. Not about his snoring, I mean, it was obscenely loud, but it wasn't what kept me up. Even if he had been quiet as a mouse I wouldn't have slept.

I stayed up all night by the windowsill. I kept thinking to myself, wondering what all those letters could be. Who's sending them? Why are they so desperate to contact me? Is it maybe some long-lost other relatives who want to rescue me from the Dursleys? Wishful thinking, probably, but one can dream…

Anyway, we got a huge surprise at the hotel. Well, actually, it surprised the Dursleys, but I somehow wasn't surprised one bit. It was almost like it was something I was expecting. The hotel owner came over as we finished breakfast and inquired if there was a Mr. H. Potter at our table. She had another letter, one for me, of course, and she told us that there were about a hundred of them up at the front desk.

I tried to get the letter, of course, but Uncle Vernon stopped me. He followed the woman to claim the letters. I wouldn't be surprised if he dumped the whole lot into the hotel rubbish.

Someone's pretty desperate to get a hold of me, Diary. I expect that they may be starting to get angry, you know, that none of their letters are getting through. I mean, their hand is probably bloody sore, writing all of them, and if I was them, I'd be getting bloody pissed that my letter weren't getting through. They'd better hope that whoever it is sending them doesn't show up, ready to hurt someone…

We left the hotel. Driving again for hours on end. Both Aunt Petunia and the idiot wanted to go home, but my stupid uncle didn't seem to hear either of them. When we were driving, Uncle Vernon kept stopping at absurdly odd places and getting out to look around, and then he would get back in and we would start off again in a different direction.

He seems mad, Diary. Crazy mad. I can't help but wonder what's going to end up happening. We can only run for so long… are the letter going to stop? Am I going to have to simply go back to living like before. Probably, but I can't help but hope not.

Right now, Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and I are alone in the car. Even if we wanted, we couldn't get out, because Uncle Vernon locked us in. He wandered off to do something, I dunno what.

We're at the coast. The ocean… it looks just as miserable as I feel.

Oh, that's just bloody great. Now it's just started raining. The stupid pig is complaining, as usual. What? It's Monday?

I forgot. Tomorrow's my birthday. It's hard to believe that I'm going to be eleven. I bet you, though, that the Dursleys will completely forget it this time. I don't care, though. It's not like they've ever given me a real present. Except for you, of course, Diary. To them, you were trash, but to me, you're a treasure. I'm glad I have you, my friend.

Uncle Vernon's back now. Oh, bloody hell, he's smiling. Why does that give me a bad feeling? Oh, yeah. 'Cause he's a git. Now a half-crazed git. He's carrying a long, thin package. He won't tell my aunt what it is.

Time to end this entry, Diary. He says he's found the perfect place, and he wants us to get out of the car.

Bye for now, Diary.

**QS: Eh… hehehe… I was sitting there, and I was looking over my stories, having them listed by update date. Any I noticed that I hadn't updated this in roughly five months. Sorry. Damn, time is passing me by so fast. I mean it. It seems like I only created the My Angel series a month ago at the most, but it was actually about five months ago. Where the hell is the time going?**

**Anyway, can you guys do me a fave? Any of you out there that like Inuyasha, can you stop by and read and review my VERY short one-shots, The Lily and The Price? Please? Pretty please? By the way, I think I MAY be overloading myself, story-wise. See what you guys think. Currently, my works in progress (a few of which I'm stuck on) are…**

**Body, Mind, and Soul**

**Brides of Voldemort**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Demon Knight**

**Daughter of WiseMan**

**Destiny Reborn**

**Fighting Fire with Fire**

**Harry Potter Diary**

**Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier**

**Jade Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**Kiara**

**Memories**

**My Dream**

**New Strength, New Destiny**

**Our Lady of Sorrows**

**Pretty Slayer Sailor Moon**

**Safe in the Enemy's Arms**

**Sailor Negamoon**

**Wish Granted.**

**Well? Am I overloading myself? Just curious.**


End file.
